Together
by Juuniper
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots for the pairing Kumiko and Reina. Feedback is always appreciated! Currently accepting prompts. Updates are inconsistent.
1. Rain

It was late in the evening, and after a long day of school work and band practice for a school concert, Kumiko just wanted to smother herself with pillows and fluffy blankets. It didn't help either that today was not a particularly sunny day. Clouds shrouded the normally clear skies and set a sad, grumpy atmosphere. But today, with luck, she saw a certain black-haired girl get off the train two carts down from her own. Kumiko fastened her pace to greet the girl and maybe attempt at small-talk.

She catches up briskly and mutters a shy "hello", announcing her presence. The other girl blinks and returns the timid greeting, and the pair begin to climb the steps.

As the two tired students emerged from the station, speckles of rain decorated the ground. Soon enough, the speckles became drops, and the skies seemed to threaten to pour. The pitter-patter of the rain held a steady beat as it drummed against the roof. The night air was cool and uninviting, and it felt as though the air might bite you through your thin clothing. Kumiko felt the gentle gust tickling her neck and she shivered, shrugging up her shoulders to keep her neck somewhat warm.

It hadn't rained in some time, so it wasn't quite unexpected. Fortunately, Kumiko had come prepared with a small umbrella packed in her school bag. She turned to face her companion, the girl with raven locks and shimmering lilac eyes, and she wonders if she had brought an umbrella too. The girl looks rather unprepared because she doesn't move to retrieve her umbrella.

Kumiko spares the other girl the embarrassment of asking so she stutters out what an offer would be, "Ah, K-Kousaka-san, would you like to share my umbrella?" she smiles.

After a moment, Reina hums her response and utters a small "thank you". Kumiko holds the umbrella between them. It wasn't a big umbrella, it fit for only one, because she never had to share with anyone before. She used to walk home alone often. And when she feels the proximity of Reina's body, she feels all warm and nervous all of a sudden. She can't shake the feeling away, but it still feels rather nice and she is content. She listens to the rhythm of the rain on their shared umbrella. When they cross the road, they are placed in a small dilemma. Reina doesn't have an umbrella to take with her.

Kumiko quickly offers her umbrella to prevent awkwardly standing at the side of the road and the pretty girl in risk of getting wet under their small umbrella. Reina holds up her hand to politely refuse, but the former insists, "It's fine. I have books to use for my protection."

Reina accepts the hospitality, gripping the handle of the umbrella, and watches as the redhead unzips her bag and holds the books over her head. The rain is unrelenting and she's afraid the overly-kind girl might catch a cold.

Before Kumiko turned away and headed back home, she has a glance back and smiles warmly at her classmate. She starts with a jogging pace and the droplets splash on her face, but she doesn't feel bothered at all.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this first one-shot. I am accepting a few prompts right now, but I'll get to them when I have time. Feedback is welcome!


	2. Looks

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I forgot to note in the first chapter that I own none of the characters. They all belong to the creators of Hibike! Euphonium.

* * *

2: Looks

It's become a game for the two. One steals a glance at the other whenever they're not watching, and sees who can stare the longest without being caught by the other.

First, they were small and quick looks. She'd watch her press the pistons of her trumpet, practicing the fingering before playing a piece, the bell of the trumpet held high. Without stealth and caution, she would be caught quickly for staring. She'd also look on when the girl was oiling her trumpet's valves. She was fluid in her movements and was not clumsy with twisting the pistons back in place.

The trumpet player in turn would only look when others were not around. She'd rather play a safe bet, sparing the embarrassment of being caught, which was more frequent than she would like to admit. She catches her bringing her euphonium home on the transit, the big case – which she asked to borrow – sitting heavily at her feet. The luggage was certainly hefty if held by the hand or carried by back. During rush hours, she's mindful and lugs the case onto her lap, allowing more space for passengers.

Then, the game progressed into longer and more intense 'observations'. No shying away when caught, instead, stares were held for moments longer before turning away. They weren't lustful looks, only curious and innocent exchanges between the two. She would run into the other taking shelter under the roofing of a small stop from rain – talking with the trombonist boy– she studies the brunette out of curiosity, wondering if she had an umbrella with her.

They look for the other in crowds, thinking about what the other would be doing. One seeks black tresses and poise, and the other searches for curly brown hair and awkwardness. She only has eyes for the other.


End file.
